prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Illinois
Illinois is the fifth-most populous state of the United States of America, and is often noted for being a microcosm of the entire country. With Chicago in the northeast, small industrial cities and great agricultural productivity in central and northern Illinois, and natural resources like coal, timber, and petroleum in the south, Illinois has a broad economic base. Illinois is a major transportation hub. The Port of Chicago connects the state to other global ports from the Great Lakes, via the St. Lawrence Seaway, to the Atlantic Ocean; as well as the Great Lakes to the Mississippi River, via the Illinois River. For decades, O'Hare International Airport has ranked as one of the world's busiest airports. As the "most average state", Illinois has long had a reputation as a bellwether both in social and cultural terms and politics. Cities *Amboy *Arlington Heights *Belleville *Belvidere *Berwyn *Bloomington *Carbondale *Champaign *Chicago *Chicago Ridge *Danville *Elgin *Elk Grove Village *Flora *Gardner *Lake Forest *Mapleton *Midlothian *Moline *Olney *Ottawa *Peoria *Rockford *Rosemont *Streamwood *Urbana Arenas *Allstate Arena *Frontier Park Field House *Harris Bank Center *I wireless Center *Peoria Civic Center *Rockford MetroCentre *Rosemont Horizon *Streamwood Park District Community Center *The MARK of the Quad Cities *The Horizon *UIC Pavilion *United Center *U.S. Cellular Coliseum Events *WWF House Show - January 19, 1985. *WrestleMania 2 - April 7, 1986. *WWF The Wrestling Classic - November 5, 1986. *Starrcade 1987 - November 26, 1987. *Chi-Town Rumble - February 20, 1989. *Survivor Series 1989 - November 23, 1989. *Halloween Havoc 1990 - October 27, 1990. *Spring Stampede 1994 - April 17, 1994. *SummerSlam 1994 - August 29, 1994. *Nitro - October 9, 1995. *TripleMania IV-A - May 11, 1996. *Nitro - January 20, 1997. *WrestleMania 13 - March 23, 1997. *RAW - March 24, 1997. *RAW - March 31, 1997. *The Great American Bash 1997 - June 15, 1997. *Nitro - June 16, 1997. *Nitro - March 30, 1998. *RAW - June 1, 1998. *RAW - June 8, 1998. *Nitro - August 24, 1998. *Heat - October 18, 1998. *Judgment Day: In Your House - October 18, 1998 *Heat - May 30, 1999. *Nitro - June 28, 1999. *Nitro - July 19, 1999. *RAW - August 9, 1999. *ECW on TNN - November 26, 1999. *Smackdown - January 13, 2000. *Heat - January 16, 2000. *RAW - March 20, 2000. *Spring Stampede 2000 - April 16, 2000. *Nitro - April 17, 2000. *Smackdown - June 15, 2000. *RAW - September 18, 2000. *Nitro - November 6, 2000. *Thunder - November 8, 2000. *Nitro - November 27, 2000. *Thunder - November 29, 2000. *Smackdown - January 18, 2001. *Heat - January 21, 2001. *Heat - April 29, 2001. *Backlash 2001 - April 29, 2001. *RAW - August 13, 2001. *Smackdown - October 11, 2001. *Smackdown - December 6, 2001. *RAW - February 18, 2002. *Smackdown - February 21, 2002. *Smackdown - April 25, 2002. *Smackdown - June 27, 2002. *Velocity - June 29, 2002. *RAW - January 27, 2003. *Heat - February 2, 2003. *Smackdown - April 10, 2003. *Velocity - April 12, 2003. *RAW - August 11, 2003. *RAW - September 29, 2003. *RAW - April 12, 2004. *RAW - May 24, 2004. *Smackdown - June 17, 2004. *ROH Death before Dishonor 2: Part Two - July 24, 2004. *ROH Joe vs. Punk II - October 16, 2004. *RAW - October 18, 2004. *Smackdown - October 21, 2004. *Velocity - October 23, 2004. *RAW - November 1, 2004. *ROH Third Anniversary Celebration: Part 3 - February 26, 2005. *RAW - April 11, 2005. *Smackdown - April 14, 2005. *ROH Nowhere to Run - May 14, 2005. *ROH Punk: The Final Chapter - August 13, 2005. *ROH Vendetta - November 5, 2005. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 1 - November 6, 2005. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 2 - November 6, 2005. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 3 - February 12, 2006. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 4 - February 12, 2006. *ROH Better Than Our Best - April 1, 2006. *WrestleMania 22 - April 2, 2006. *RAW - April 3, 2006. *Smackdown - April 7, 2006. *Velocity - April 8, 2006. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 5 - May 21, 2006. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 6 - May 21, 2006. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 7 - October 22, 2006. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 8 - October 22, 2006. *RAW - October 23, 2006. *RAW - October 30, 2006. *ECW - November 7, 2006. *ECW - January 9, 2007. *Smackdown - January 12, 2007. *ROH Fifth Year Festival: Chicago - February 24, 2007. *RAW - March 26, 2007. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 9 - April 7, 2007. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 10 - April 7, 2007. *RAW - May 21, 2007. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 11 & 12 - June 1-2, 2007. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 13 - June 2, 2007. *ROH Man Up - September 15, 2007. *No Mercy 2007 - October 7, 2007. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 15 - October 13, 2007. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 16 - October 13, 2007. *ROH Without Remorse - January 26, 2008. *Smackdown - March 14, 2008. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 17 - April 26, 2008. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 18 - April 26, 2008. *ROH Vendetta II - June 28, 2008. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 19 - July 5, 2008. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 20 - July 5, 2008. *RAW - August 18, 2008. *ECW - August 19, 2008. *Smackdown - August 22, 2008. *CHIKARA The Artistic Pursuit of Being Yourself - September 20, 2008. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 21 - October 19, 2008. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 22 - October 19, 2008. *RAW - January 19, 2009. *ECW - January 20, 2009. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 23 - May 2, 2009. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 24 - May 2, 2009. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 25 - May 3, 2009. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 26 - May 3, 2009. *Judgment Day 2009 - May 17, 2009. *RAW - September 7, 2009. *ECW - September 8, 2009. *Superstars - September 10, 2009. *Smackdown - September 11, 2009. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 27 - November 8, 2009. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 28 - November 8, 2009. *ROH Reverse The Curse - December 5, 2009. *RAW - April 5, 2010. *NXT - April 6, 2010. *Superstars - April 8, 2010. *Smackdown - April 9, 2010. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 29 - April 10, 2010. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 30 - April 10, 2010. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 31 - April 11, 2010. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 32 - April 11, 2010. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 33 - September 11, 2010. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 34 - September 11, 2010. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 35 - September 12, 2010. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 36 - September 12, 2010. *Night of Champions 2010 - September 19, 2010. *NXT - September 21, 2010. *Superstars - September 23, 2010. *Smackdown - September 24, 2010. *ROH 9th Anniversary Show - February 26, 2011. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 37 - March 26, 2011. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 38 - March 26, 2011. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 39 - March 27, 2011. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 40 - March 27, 2011. *RAW - March 28, 2011. *NXT - March 29, 2011. *Superstars - March 31, 2011. *Smackdown - April 1, 2011. *Money in the Bank 2011 - July 17, 2011. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 41 - October 1, 2011. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 42 - October 1, 2011. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 43 - October 2, 2011. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 44 - October 2, 2011. *RAW - December 26, 2011. *Smackdown - February 21, 2012. *NXT - February 22, 2012. *Superstars - February 23, 2012. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 45 - March 17, 2012. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 46 - March 17, 2012. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 47 - March 18, 2012. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 48 - March 18, 2012. *Extreme Rules 2012 - April 29, 2012. *RAW - September 3, 2012. *Superstars - September 6, 2012. *Smackdown - September 7, 2012. *Saturday Morning Slam - September 15, 2012. *ROH Death Before Dishonor X - September 15, 2012. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 49 - October 27, 2012. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 50 - October 27, 2012. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 51 - October 28, 2012. *SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 52 - October 28, 2012. Promotions *American Wrestling Federation (Chicago, Illinois) (1994-1996) *Half Pint Brawlers (Chicago, Illinois) *Independent Wrestling Association Unlimited *NWA Midwest *Resistance Pro (2011-?) *SHIMMER Women Athletes Wrestlers *Ace Steel *Adam Pearce *Amy Weber *Arik Cannon *Armando Estrada *Bobby Heenan *Chiquita Anderson *CM Punk *Dave Prazak *David Otunga *Justin Roberts *Kimberly Page *Larry Sweeney *Larry Zbyszko *Mad Man Pondo *Maria Kanellis *Matt Wiese *Melanie Cruise *Mr. T *Pogo the Clown *Precious Dallas Hayze *Rob Anthony *Scott Colton External Links * on Wikipedia Category:American states